Shuumatsu nani shitemasu ka? Isogashii desu ka? Sukutte moratte ii desu ka? Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! Anime • Suka Suka Light Novels • Suka Moka Light Novels • Manga • Characters • History and Mythology • Races • Organizations • Weapons and Technology • Key Terms and Locations Admin • • • Help Wiki WARNING: This wiki contains heavy spoilers. Read at your own risk. Welcome to the SukaSuka (終末なにしてますか？ 忙しいですか？ 救ってもらっていいですか？ , Shuumatsu nani shitemasu ka? Isogashii desu ka? Sukutte moratte ii desu ka?) Wiki, the unofficial comprehensive source of information on the SukaSuka series that anyone can edit. Please help our wiki by creating or editing any of our articles! The wiki has ' ' to ' ' and ' ' since its creation. ScumsWishTogether.jpg|Manga|link=Mangaaa|linktext=Mangaa SlideCharacters.png About Humans have been driven to extinction by "Beasts." The duty of fighting the Beasts fall to "Fairies," who are destined to use their powers to wield "Holy Swords" called "Carillons" and eventually meet their destiny of death. A sole human being named Willem wakes up after several hundred years, and continues his fight against the Beasts. WorldEnd: What Do You Do at the End of the World? Are You Busy? Will You Save Us? ''Characters'' 5.png|Willem Kmestch|link=Willem Kmetsch Chtholly.png|Chtholly Nota Seniorious|link=Chtholly Nota Seniorious Ithea.png|Ithea Myse Valgulious|link=Ithea Myse Valgulious Nephren.png|Nephren Ruq Insania|link=Nephren Ruq Insania Rhantolk.png|Rhantolk Ytri Historia|link=Rhantolk Ytri Historia Nopht.png|Nopht Keh Desperatio|link=Nopht Keh Desperatio Tiat.png|Tiat Siba Ignareo|link=Tiat Siba Ignareo Pannibal.png|Pannibal Nox Katena|link=Pannibal Nox Katena Lakhesh.png|Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious|link=Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious Collon.png|Collon Rin Purgatorio|link=Collon Rin Purgatorio Almita.png|Almita|link=Almita Nygglatho.png|Nygglatho Astartus|link=Nygglatho Astartus l5 (1).png|Officer Limeskin|link=Officer Limeskin l5 (2).png|Almaria Duffner|link=Almaria Duffner l5 (3).png|Phyracorlybia Dorio|link= Phyracorlybia Dorio l5 (4).png|Lillia Asplay|link=Lillia Asplay l5 (5).png|Souwong Kandel|link=Souwong Kandel l5.png|Grick Graycrack|link=Grick Graycrack 329892.jpg|Elq Hrqstn|link=Elq Hrqstn ''WorldEnd: What Do You Do at the End of the World? May I Meet You, Once Again? '' Characters Tiat (older).jpg|Tiat Siba Ignareo|link=Tiat Siba Ignareo Feodor.jpg|Feodor Jessman|link=Feodor Jessman Lakhesh (older).jpg|Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious|link=Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious Collon (older).jpg|Collon Rin Purgatorio|link=Collon Rin Purgatorio Pannibal (older).jpg|Pannibal Nox Katena|link=Pannibal Nox Katena Nax Selzel.jpg|Nax Selzel|link=Nax Selzel Ryehl (Marshmallow).jpg|Ryehl / Marshmallow|link=Ryehl Apple.jpg|Apple|link=Apple Nopht (Older) (2).png|Nopht Caro Oracion (Formerly Nopht Keh Desperatio)|link=Nopht Keh Desperatio Rhantolk (Older).png|Rhantolk Ytri Historia|link=Rhantolk Ytri Historia Elba.png|Elba Affa Muresmaurea|link=Elba Affa Muresmaurea Margeurite Medicis.jpg|Marguerite "Sparda" Medicis|link=Marguerite Medicis Odette Gundakar.jpg|Odette Gundakar|link=Odette Gundakar Nygglatho6.jpg|Nygglatho Astartus|link=Nygglatho Astartus Ithea (older).png|Ithea Myse Valgulious|link=Ithea Myse Valgulious Margomedari Brompton.jpg|Margomedari Brompton|link=Margomedari Brompton Willem Kmetsch.jpg|Willem Kmetsch|link=Willem Kmetsch Grick Graycrack.jpg|Grick Graycrack|link=Grick Graycrack Light Novel Volumes LMckh7r.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 1|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Light Novel Volume 1 Suka Suka LN Volume 2.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 2|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Light Novel Volume 2 Rmk7mHk.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 3|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Light Novel Volume 3 -Suka Suka Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 4|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Light Novel Volume 4 Suka Suka Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 5|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Light Novel Volume 5 Suka Suka EX.png|Suka Suka Side Novel EX|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Side Novel EX Suka Moka Volume 1.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 1|link=WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 1 Suka Moka Volume 2 Cover.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 2|link=WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 2 Suka Moka Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 3|link=WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 3 Suka Moka Volume 4 cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 4|link=WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 4 Suka Moka Volume 5 Cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 5|link=WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 5 Suka Moka Volume 6 - Cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 6|link=WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 6 Manga Volumes Suka Suka Manga Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Manga Volume 1 Cover|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Manga Volume 1 Suka Suka Manga Volume 2 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Manga Volume 2|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Manga Volume 2 Suka Suka Manga Volume 3 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Manga Volume 3|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Manga Volume 3 Suka Suka Manga Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Manga Volume 4|link=WorldEnd (Suka Suka) Manga Volume 4 Contribute to this Wiki! *'Editing: '''Anyone can edit (Visit the "Community Wikia" to learn about user editing privileges). * The optimal visual and social experience on this wiki is available with a '''FREE' personal . * There are other editors who can improve what you contribute - don't be afraid to jump in and start it! * The wiki policy and community portal describing the community's projects are a must-read. * If you have trouble ' ' and are new to collaborative editing, check the . To contribute a SukaSuka article, simply enter the article title in the box below: width=48 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * The expansion of article stubs, maintenance of and creation of ' ' is helpful. Video Twitter Feed Sites Official Websites * Anime website - Official Website * Sneaker Bunko - Official Manga Website Simulcast Sites * Crunchy Roll - 91 Days official subbed streaming for free. Social Sites * @kuzunohonkai_tv - official Twitter page. Other Encyclopaedic Sites * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scum's_Wish "Scum's Wish"] article on Wikipedia. * [https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=18806 "Kuzu no Honkai"] article on Anime News Network. *[https://myanimelist.net/anime/32949/Kuzu_no_Honkai Kuzu no Honkai] article on My Anime List. Category:Browse